Love's Sorrow
by Yuuna Emiko
Summary: Seharusnya bulan ini menjadi bulan yang membahagiakan bagiku, tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan memiliki Hinata seutuhnya. Begitulah seharusnya, tapi, hari itu aku menyesali semua perbuatanku. Gomen, Hinata. /Gomen, Naruto-kun/HINATAAAAA!/Bisakah minggu depan Naruto-kun hadir?/Mengapa Hinata?/Special for #NHTD8-2017 #ElegiPayungHitam #You'reNotMyHappiness


**Love's Sorrow**

 **Story by :** **Yuuna Emiko**

 **Diclaimer :** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair :** **Naruto x Hinata (NaruHina)**

 **Rated :** **T**

 **DON'T LIKE.., DON'T READ..,**

 **Song fic : Missing You – Komine Lisa**

"Kau sangat cantik, Hinata." Pandangan Kushina tak pernah lepas dari calon menantunya itu. Saat ini, Hinata tampil begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun penganti berwarna putih.

 _Benar-benar seperti bidadari, beruntung kamu mendapatkannya, Naru._ Begitulah pikir Kushina.

"Ah! _Kaa-san_ terlalu berlebihan, aku tak secantik itu," ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu. Rona merah hadir di pipi Hinata, melihat itu Kushina jadi ingin menggodanya lagi. Calon menantunya benar-benar manis. Tapi, ia urungkan karena jika calon menantunya pingsan, nanti repot jadinya.

Hinata memperhatikan dirinya di dalam cermin. Senyum tampak di wajahnya. Ia senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya, orang yang dapat menerima segala kekurangannya, orang yang begitu berarti dihidupnya.

Netra lavendernya beralih ke tangan kirinya, di sana tersemat sebuah cincin _silver_ bertakhtakan _sapphire_ , sama seperti warna mata kekasihnya. Warna yang begitu menenangkan sekaligus menghanyutkan.

Hinata memandang cincin itu dengan pandangan sendu, walau dirinya tampak bahagia tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada setitik kesedihan di sana, dan Kushina menyadari kesedihan Hinata itu.

Kushina berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tengah terdiam di depan cermin seraya memandang cincin di tangannya. Kushina menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Jika tak tahan, bilang saja Hinata. Biar si _baka_ itu sadar kesalahannya. Pengantin bodoh mana yang melewatkan hari pemilihan baju pengantinnya." Kushina pun menatap Hinata dengan sendu. Ia tahu, saat ini Hinata butuh sandaran.

Seharusnya pernikahan ini dapat membahagiakan Hinata, tapi jika pernikahan ini malah membuat sang terkasih menjauh, lalu apa gunanya? Terkadang, Hinata berpikir begitu, tapi, ia pun ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Tak apa, _Kaa-san_. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata memberi Kushina seulas senyum, tak bisa dibilang senyum karena senyum itu hanya senyum palsu yang ditunjukkan untuk menutupi perasaan sedihnya.

"Hinata.." ucap Kushina lirih. Ia bergerak memeluk Hinata dan mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Jika ingin menangis, tumpahkan saja Hinata. Menangis bukan berarti lemah, itu hanya papan tolakan untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

" _Kaa-san_ , apakah Naruto- _kun_ sudah bosan denganku?" usai mengucapkan itu setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Mana mungkin, Hinata. _Kaa-san_ sendiri tahu bagaimana Naruto begitu mencintaimu, mendambakanmu dan selalu membicarakanmu. Rasa cintanya begitu besar padamu. Tak mungkin Naruto bosan padamu."

Suara Kushina terdengar yakin, tapi, sejujurnya hatinya tidak begitu yakin. Ia memang selama ini melihat bagaimana rasa cinta Naruto pada Hinata, tapi, akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa anaknya begitu berubah.

"Sudah ku duga. Seharusnya aku tidak berpikiran negatif pada Naruto- _kun_. Aku harus percaya pada Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi tembamnya, lalu tersenyum.

 _Naruto, kaa-san mohon, tetaplah mencintai Hinata._

" _Jika tak tahan, bilang saja Hinata. Biar si baka itu sadar kesalahannya. Pengantin bodoh mana yang melewatkan hari pemilihan baju pengantinnya."_

Hinata memikirkan perkataan Kushina di butik tadi, sebanarnya Hinata tidak ingin memikirkan ini tapi kata-kata itu begitu saja melintas di kepalanya dan begitu menohok dirinya.

Tangannya meremas kuat _dress_ yang dikenakannya. Duduknya menjadi gelisah, pemandangan di luar yang biasanya dapat dinikmati pun menjadi tak menyenangkan.

Hinata ingin sekali menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada Naruto, ia ingin Naruto kembali memperhatikannya. Tapi, apakah ia dalam posisi bisa mengeluh? Apakah ia berada dalam posisi bisa meminta? Sedangkan ia tahu sendiri bagaimana kesibukan Naruto dengan segala dokumen bernilai miliyaran miliknya. Lalu, siapakah dia? Hanya seorang calon istri bagi Naruto, yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi mantan calon istri.

Hinata menutup matanya, membayangkan bagaimana kisah-kisahnya dengan Naruto dulu, begitu manis dan indah.

" _Hinata, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."_

" _Tanganmu begitu hangat, Hime. Aku ingin tangan ini terus menggenggamku hingga tua nanti."_

" _Hime, ayo berkencan."_

" _Hime, masakanmu yang terbaik."_

" _Hime, ayo menikah."_

" _Hime, kau tampak pucat. Aku khawatir, kita ke rumah sakit ya."_

Apakah Hinata dapat kembali ke masa itu? Masa di mana Naruto terus memanggil namanya, selalu bersamanya, mendukungnya dan memberinya cinta.

Mengingat itu membuat Hinata terisak kecil. Ia ingin Narutonya, tapi, Hinata bukanlah orang yang egois, bukankah kalian sudah tahu? Hinata tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto dan berkata 'Naruto- _kun_ perhatikan aku' atau 'Naruto- _kun_ ayo berkencan, jangan hanya mengurus perusahaanmu.' Mana mungkin Hinata akan berbuat demikian.

Hinata tetaplah orang yang selalu mengalah dan akan selalu begitu, ia benci sifatnya itu, membuatnya harus mengalah bukan hanya kepada orang, tapi, bahkan kepada setumpuk dokumen yang tak lebih berharga dari nyawa seseorang.

Hinata hanya mampu terisak dalam diam, tanpa ada seseorang yang menjadi sandarannya. Biarlah isakannya di dengar oleh orang lain, ia tak peduli. Untuk kali ini saja ia tidak ingin peduli, baik pada keadaannya atau pada masalahnya. Ia ingin menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa lelah yang bersarang padanya.

Kou, sang supir yang menyaksikannya pun hanya mampu terdiam, tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Naruto, bukankah sudah cukup untuk hari ini? Ini sudah malam, jangan memaksakan diri."

Shikamaru khawatir dengan sahabat sekaligus bosnya ini, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu mengambil lembur, bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu, makan pun menjadi tak teratur, kopilah yang menjadi santapannya sehari-hari.

 _Ia seperti sedang dikejar setan saja._ Pikir Shikamaru.

"Tidak, Shika. Ini belum cukup, jika ingin pulang duluan, silahkan. Aku masih tetap di sini."

Naruto masih sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di hadapannya, bahkan ketika ia berbicara ia tidak memandang Shikamaru.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang ingin kau capai, Naruto, tapi, bukankah tindakanmu ini menyakiti seseorang?"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu, Shikamaru keluar, meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah memandang pintu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Shi-"

 _Dreettt_

 _Dreetttt_

Naruto melirik ponselnya yang bergetar, lalu kemudian mati. Ia bahkan belum sempat melihat pengirim _email_ itu.

"Astaga, aku lupa men- _charger_ ponsel lagi, tapi, siapa yang mengirim sms jam segini ya?"

"Paling hanya _email_ iseng." Setelah berpikir hanya itulah yang terlintas di otaknya. Ia berpikir bergitu bukan tanpa dasar, akhir-akhir ini banyak _email_ iseng yang menyambangi ponselnya. Lalu, ia pun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tidakkah kau sadar, Naruto? Pemikiranmu yang begitu pendek itu membuat seseorang kembali bersedih.

Hinata tengah memandang ponselnya seraya menanti-nanti balasan _email_ dari Naruto, tapi, setelah ditunggu begitu lama, balasan tak kunjung datang. Hinata pun bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Naruto?

Hinata mencoba untuk mengirim ulang emailnya, tapi, hal yang sama pun terjadi, Naruto tak membalas emailnya. Hinata menyerah menanti balasan dari Naruto.

 _Mungkin ponsel Naruto-kun lowbat._ Pikir Hinata postif.

Sejujurnya pemikiran negatif sudah sedari tadi menghantui, namun, Hinata tak ingin berpikiran negatif pada Naruto, ia percaya pada Naruto.

Hinata beranjak dari kasur, ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, dan kembali bernostalgia.

"Dulu, balkon ini menjadi saksi cinta kita Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata mengelus pagar pembatas balkon itu, lalu duduk meringkuk seraya mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai.

"Kau memelukku yang tengah kedinginan di sini."

Hinata lipat kedua lututnya, dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Kau menyatakan cintamu di sini."

Hinata mengelus cincinnya. "Kau bahkan melamarku di sini, sungguh bukan pria yang romantis."

Ia ingin tertawa, menertawakan betapa tidak romantisnya Naruto, tapi mengapa tidak bisa? Mengapa tawanya tak mau keluar?

"Tadi aku sudah cukup bodoh menangis seperti orang gila, ini semua gara-gara Naruto- _kun_."

Hinata bertingkah seolah-olah sedang merajuk pada Naruto, tapi setelah itu ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Aku sekarang lebih bodoh lagi karena kembali menangis."

Ya, Hinata menangis lagi. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa hari ini ia begitu cengeng. Hinata hanya terpikir perkataan Kushina tadi, 'Menangis bukan berarti lemah, itu hanya papan tolakan untuk menjadi lebih kuat.'

Dengan menangis memang tak menyelesaikan masalah, tetapi setidaknya kita dapat sedikit lega. Begitulah kata orang-orang.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto- _kun_."

Malam berganti dengan pagi, Hinata masih setia terlelap dalam balutan selimut ungunya. Sebenarnya tak bisa dibilang terlelap, karena Hinata sudah bangun, hanya saja ia enggan beranjak dari kasur.

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Hinata?"

Hinata memuka matanya ketika mendengar suara yang familiar terdengar memanggil namanya.

"Masuk saja, _Tou-san_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pintu terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang pria setengah baya yang rupanya mirip dengan Hinata, hanya saja warna rambut dan _gender-_ lah pembeda keduanya.

"Kenapa anak gadis _Tou-san_ masih tidur? Kamu sakit, Hinata?"

Hiashi duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku anaknya. Hinata memandang ayahnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tak apa-apa, _Tou-san_. Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Hiashi meneliti wajah Hinata, anaknya tidak seperti biasa.

"Bukankah hari ini kamu ingin ke kantor Naruto?"

Hinata terbelalak, ia lupa sama agendanya hari ini, ia memang berencana menemui Naruto untuk membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka. Kemarin, entah mengapa ia mendapatkan tekad untuk membujuk Naruto mencoba baju pengantinnya.

"Astaga, Hinata lupa _Tou-san_."

Hinata bangkit dari posisi nyamannya, bergegas ke arah kamar mandi meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri di kamar itu.

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" gumam Hiashi.

Di kamar mandi, Hinata mandi sembari berpikir, kata-kata apa yang akan ia ucapkan pada Naruto nanti.

"Naruto- _kun_ , kamu harus mencoba baju pengantinnya."

Hinata menggeleng, "Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Itu terlalu memaksa."

"Naruto- _kun_ , apakah kamu mau menemaniku mencoba baju pengantin?"

Hinata berpikir, "Um, sepertinya itu bagus. Mungkin, aku juga akan membawakannya makan siang. Semangat Hinata." Senyum lebar tampak di wajah Hinata.

Siang itu, Hinata sampai di kantor Naruto. Tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah tas berisi _bento_ yang dibuatnya untuk Naruto. Ia berjalan seraya tersenyum kepada setiap karyawan yang menyapanya.

"Shikamaru- _san_ , apakah Naruto- _kun_ ada di dalam?" tanya Hinata sesampainya ia di depan ruangan Naruto.

"Ada, Hinata- _san_. Silahkan, masuk saja."

Hinata tersenyum sebagai balasan atas jawaban Shikamaru, lalu ia pun memasuki ruangan Naruto.

"Siapa? Sudah ku bilang, jika ingin masuk ketuk pintu dulu," ucap Naruto tanpa tahu bahwa yang masuk adalah Hinata. Ia masih sibuk dengan dokumennya itu.

"A-ah.. _Go-gomen_ , Naruto- _kun_." Hinata hanya mampu menunduk dalam diam, ia sedikit takut dengan Naruto yang sedang marah.

Mendengar suara lembut itu membuat Naruto mendongkak, ia melihat calon istrinya ada di ruangan ini, begitu cantik dan manis. Ada perasaan rindu menyusup relung hati Naruto, tapi apa daya jika posisi tak mengijinkan itu.

"Oh, Hinata. Ada apa?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya, biasanya Naruto akan memanggilnya ' _Hime_ ', tapi, sekarang panggilan itu tak pernah ia dengar lagi.

" _A-ano_ , Naruto- _kun_ , bisakah kamu mene-"

"Tidak bisa, Hinata. Aku sibuk, tidak lihatkah kau tumpukan dokumen di mejaku ini?"

Hinata bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tapi, Naruto telah terlebih dahulu memotongnya. Tidak tahukah kau Naruto, saat ini hati Hinata begitu hancur, ia bahkan sudah berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk menemuimu, tapi, hanya dalam semenit kau hancurkan itu semua. Bukankah kau terlalu kejam, Naruto?

"Ta-tapi, i-ini kan.."

Tenggorokan Hinata tercekat, ia bahkan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, hanya mampu memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk dalam keheningan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi, makanlah ini Naruto- _kun_. Semoga pekerjaanmu cepat selesai."

Hinata mendekati meja Naruto, dan meletakkan _bento_ yang dibuatnya tadi di atas meja Naruto. Bahkan Naruto hanya meliriknya saja. Astaga, Hinata ingin menangis, tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi, ia harus kuat, Naruto hanya sedang sibuk, ya, pasti seperti itu.

" _Jaa_ , Naruto- _kun._ _Mata ashita_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata keluar dari ruangan Naruto, menyisahkan keheningan yang kembali menghantui ruangan itu.

Naruto menghela napas, ia menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tangannya mengambil _bento_ yang dibuat Hinata. Di sana ada pesan dari Hinata.

 _Naruto-kun, aku buatkan makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah selagi hangat. Semoga pekerjaanmu cepat selesai_ _._

 _PS : Apakah ponsel Naruto-kun mati? Aku mengirimmu email semalam, tapi, tak kunjung kau balas._

Naruto segara mengambil ponselnya, men- _charger_ , lalu memukanya. Ia membuka email yang masuk, ada dari Hinata, Sasuke dan Ibunya. Ia membuka _email_ dari Hinata.

 _Naruto-kun, tadi aku mencoba baju pengantin dengan ibu. Bagus tidak? Lihatlah fotonya. Kapan kamu akan mencoba baju pengantinmu, Naruto-kun? Oh ya, kapan kita foto prawedding, Naruto-kun? Kaa-san selalu bertanya padaku._

Di foto itu, Hinata tampak begitu memukau Naruto, ia jadi ingin segera menjadikan Hinata sebagai istrinya. Naruto kembali memperhatikan kotak masuk di emailnya, ada satu lagi _email_ dari Hinata.

 _Naruto-kun, mengapa tidak membalas? Apakah ponselmu mati lagi? Kamu harus menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang selalu lupa men-charger ponsel Naruto-kun, nanti kamu yang kerepotan sendiri lhoo.._

Setelah membaca pesan dari Hinata, Naruto mencengkram dadanya, ia seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan Hinata dalam setiap kata-kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Naruto tersenyum miris, meratapi betapa posisinya ini sungguh tidak menguntungkan. Sebenarnya masalahnya cukup sederhana, tapi entah mengapa Naruto sulit menemukan solusinya.

Naruto memakan _bento_ buatan Hinata.

"Masakanmu benar-benar yang terbaik, Hinata." Naruto memakan dadar gulung yang dibuat Hinata.

"Kau pasti akan jadi istri yang sempurna."

" _Gomen_ , _Hime_ ," lirih Naruto.

Sementara itu, keadaan Hinata setelah meninggalkan ruangan Naruto tampak tak baik-baik saja. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai sembari memegang dada kirinya.

 _Sakit._

"Apakah Anda tidak apa-apa, Hinata- _san_?"

" _Nandemonai_ , Shikamaru- _san_."

Pertanyaan Shikamaru hanya dijawab lirih oleh Hinata. Ia berusah berjalan ke parkiran dengan mempertahankan kesadarannya. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"Biar saya antar, Hinata- _san_."

Shikamaru tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada calon istri sahabatnya ini, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengantarkan Hinata ke parkiran.

" _Arigatou._ "

" _Douitashimashite._ "

 _Tok_

 _Tok_

"Hanabi- _sama_ , cepatlah buka pintunya."

"Tunggu sebentar, Kou- _san_ , ada apa- Astaga, _Nee-san_!" Hanabi yang ingin memarahi Kou mengurungkan niatnya sebab saat ini, kakaknya, sedang terbaring pucat dalam gendongan Kou.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Kou- _san_?" tanya Hanabi panik seraya mengikuti Kou menuju kamar Hinata.

"A-aku tak tahu, Hanabi- _sama_. Ketika Hinata- _sama_ keluar dari perusahaan Naruto- _sama_ , ia telah dalam keadaan pucat dan terus memegang dada kirinya. Ketika perjalanan ke sini, tiba-tiba pingsan," terang Kou.

 _Jangan-jangan.._

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar, Kou- _san_."

Kou mengangguk lalu memohon untuk undur diri. Hanabi memperhatikan kakaknya yang tengah gelisah dalam pingsannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon dokter dan ayahnya, serta menghubungi Naruto.

 _Ini tak baik,_ pikirnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, _sensei_?" tanya Hanabi

"Hinata kambuh lagi, jika dia tidak dapat donor jantung secepatnya, bisa-bisa nyawanya dalam bahaya."

"Tapi, Tsunade- _sensei_ , _Nee-san_ hanya mau melakukan operasi setelah ia menikah. Bisakah menunggu hingga dua minggu lagi?"

Keputusan kakaknya sudah bulat dan ia tahu siapapun tak dapat mengganggu gugatnya. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa keputusan kakaknya itu bodoh, kakaknya hanya ingin melakukan operasi setelah menikah. Jika ditanya alasannya mengapa ia hanya menjawab, 'Aku ingin ketika menikah dengan Naruto- _kun_ , aku menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa pernah tersentuh oleh jiwa lain, aku ingin menjadi Hinata yang Naruto- _kun_ cintai.'

Bahkan ia sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan tetap mencintai kakaknya walau Hinata telah menerima donor jantung. Tapi, Hinata begitu keras kepala akan pemikiran kolotnya itu.

"Kita mungkin bisa menunggu, tapi, aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, kita tidak tahu kapan Tuhan akan mengambil Hinata. Sejujurnya, Hinata telah kuanggap anak sendiri, aku ingin yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

Wanita berambut pirang itu hanya mampu menghela napas setelah mengatakan itu, sementara Hanabi terus-menerus mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memberinya obat penghilang rasa sakit. Selebihnya ini tergantung kemauan Hinata untuk bertahan sampai hari operasi."

"Itu sudah cukup, Tsunade- _sensei_. Sekali lagi _arigatou_."

" _Hime, janji ya, tak akan pergi dariku?"_

 _Hinata kecil mengangguk. "Hime janji."_

 _Kau mengatakan itu, tapi, kau yang pergi, Naruto-kun._

" _Hime, aku suka sekali permainan biolamu. Sangat indah dan begitu memukau," ucap Naruto kecil seraya tersenyum._

" _Arigatou, Naruto-kun."_

 _Aku bersedia memainkan biolaku jika Naruto-kun meminta, tapi, kau tak pernah memintanya lagi Naruto-kun._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hime."_

" _Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_

 _Sekarang, apakah kau masih mencintaiku?_

Mata Hinata terbuka, memperlihatkan netranya yang memancarkan kesedihan, lagi-lagi ia memimpikan itu. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, warna biru, ia jadi teringat Naruto. Apakah Naruto pun tengah memikirkannya? Ataukah hanya ia yang selama ini terlarut dalam kesedihan seorang diri?

Hinata tidak mengerti lagi. Bukankah sebentar lagi ia akan menikah? Tapi mengapa hanya kesedihan yang menuntun hari-harinya.

" _Nee-san_.."

Suara Hanabi membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan. Ia menatap adiknya yang saat ini memasang wajah serius. Ia tersenyum tipis, " _Gomen_ , Hanabi. _Nee-san_ sudah membuatmu khawatir."

Hanabi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berlari memeluk Hinata dan menangis di dada Hinata. Kakaknya begitu sabar menghadapi semua ini. Jika bisa, ia ingin rasa sakit kakaknya dilimpahkan padanya. Kakaknya terlalu baik.

"Hanabi?" suara Hinata begitu lirih.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Hinata mengakhiri pelukan Hanabi.

Hanabi mengerutkan dahinya, ia tak mengerti maksud kakaknya. Pertanyaannya mengarah pada apa? Pernikahannya kah? Penyakitnya kah? Atau mungkin penampilan terakhirnya seminggu lagi?

"Tentu saja, _Nee-san_."

Hanabi mungkin tak tahu maksud kakaknya, tapi, ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, baik itu pernikahan, penyakit maupun penampilan terakhir kakaknya sebagai seorang violinis nanti.

" _Yokatta._ " Hinata tersenyum lega, kata-kata itu sedikit banyak dapat menjadi obat bagi kegundahan hatinya. Ia ingin percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, ia ingin mempercayai kata-kata Hanabi.

 _Drap_

 _Drap_

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong rumah. Mereka berpikir itu Neji atau Ayah mereka, tapi, suara yang berseru setelahnya sukses membuat mereka, atau mungkin hanya Hinata, terkejut.

" _Hime..._ "

Hinata kenal suara ini, suara yang selalu menemaninya, suara yang dirindukannya. Apakah Hinata berhalusinasi? Tapi mendengar Hanabi mengucapkan nama 'Naruto' sudah cukup membuat Hinata yakin bahwa, orang yang sekarang berada di depannya adalah orang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya, Naruto.

"Aku sangat khawatir, _Hime_."

Naruto memeluk Hinata, menenggelamkan kepala Hinata dalam dada bidangnya. Ia mengelus kepala Hinata, dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hinata. Entah sejak kapan Hanabi sudah tak ada di kamar Hinata lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan? Jangan banyak pikiran."

"Seharusnya kamu operasi saja dulu."

Naruto bahkan tak membiarkan Hinata untuk berbicara, tapi, entah mengapa tindakan Naruto membuatnya senang. Narutonya kembali. Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semua pikiran negatifnya selama ini.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

" _Hi-hime_ kamu menangis?" Naruto kelabakan sendiri. Ia paling tidak suka jika Hinata menangis, terlebih karena dirinya.

"I-ini ta-tangis bahagia, Naruto- _kun_. Kamu kembali."

Naruto tertegun.

 _Tanpa sadar ternyata kita sudah berjalan berjauhan, Hinata. Gomen._

"Ya, _tadaima_ , Hinata."

" _Okaeri_."

"Naruto- _kun_.." Mereka masih dalam keadaan berpelukan.

"Bisakah minggu depan hadir, di pertunjukan terakhirku?"

"Tentu, Hinata."

Ya, Hinata adalah seorang violinis terkenal. Sebelum menikah, ia ingin mengadakan pertunjukan terakhir, sebelum ia secara resmi turun dari panggung yang membesarkan namanya. Itu memang keinginannya sedari kecil, mundur dari panggung pro sebelum menikah.

Janji Naruto menjadi obat yang begitu mujarab bagi Hinata. Ia berlatih begitu keras demi memperlihatkan pertunjukan yang sempurna, untuk semua orang, terlebih untuk Naruto. Jika ia terlalu malu mengungkapkan cintanya dengan kata-kata, maka akan ia sampaikan melalui permainan biolanya.

Sampai hari yang dinantikan itu tiba. Acara sudah berjalan setengahnya tapi Naruto tak kunjung datang. Orang tua Naruto maupun keluarga Hinata sudah sedari tadi menghubungi Naruto, tapi, tak kunjung berhasil.

 _Naruto-kun sudah berjanji._

Hinata masih ingin mempercayai Naruto. Bahkan menjelang pertunjukan terakhir pun Hinata masih memperayai janji Naruto.

" _Dobe_ , kau masih di sini?"

Tiba-tiba suara sahabatnya mengintrupsi kegiatan Naruto. Sasuke ke sini karena diminta oleh istrinya, Sakura. Katanya Naruto belum hadir di pertunjukan Hinata. Jadi, daripada kena bogem mentah sang istri lebih baik ia menuruti permintaan sang istri.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menghadiri pertunjukan terakhir Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Bodohnya kau Naruto!

"Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tak lagi Naruto pedulikan, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas ke tempat Hinata.

 _Semoga sempat. Gomen, Hinata, hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya membuat terus-menerus kecewa._

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin, menggunakan terusan putih yang begitu pas di tubuhnya. Sangat cantik. Hinata seolah terlempar pada memori ketika ia mencoba baju pengantin, menunggu Naruto tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

Hinata mengelus pipinya yang tampak pucat, sekali-kali ia tekan dada kirinya.

 _Aku masih bisa bertahan. Naruto-kun ku mohon.._

Hinata bersiap-siap menampilkan permainan biola terakhirnya, ia memilih lagu _Liebesleid_ atau yang dikenal sebagai _Love's Sorrow_ karya Fritz Kreisler sebagai lagu terakhir yang ia mainkan. Lagu kenangannya dengan Naruto.

Ia mulai memetik senar demi senar, permainannya begitu memukau semua mata orang. Hinata terlihat begitu menghayati permainannya, membuat penonton ikut terhanyut akan perasaan yang dikeluarkan Hinata. Sesekali Hinata melihat ke segala penjuru penonton, tapi, tak dijumpainya sang kekasih tercinta.

 _Naruto-kun..._

Hinata kembali memfokuskan diri pada permainannya. Wajahnya yang tadi pucat bertambah pucat, tapi itu tak membuat konsentrasinya hilang.

 _Naruto-kun.._

Hati Hinata terus menjeritkan nama Naruto, di setiap ia memetik senar, ia selalu teringat akan Naruto.

 _Naruto-kun.._

 _Naruto-kun.._

 _Naruto-kun.._

 _Naru-_

 _Dret.._

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Hinata berharap bahwa itu adalah sosok yang di nantinya. Hinata memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu aula. Seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya. Ia melihat kekasihnya, terengah-engah dan terlihat lelah.

 _Naruto-kun.._

Hatinya lega sekaligus senang.

 _Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan berakhir. Saksikan aku ya, Naruto-kun. Ini pertunjukan terakhirku. Ya, ini yang terakhir._

Naruto melihat Hinata di atas panggung, begitu memukau dan indah. Tapi, mengapa Naruto merasa resah? Seharusnya ia senang, karena ia sampai tepat waktu sebelum pertunjukannya benar-benar berakhir.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Hinata tampak pucat, tapi, ia sepertinya menikmati permainannya. Lagu ini, lagu mereka, Naruto tahu betul itu. Di samping itu semua, permainan Hinata terlihat menyayat hati, mungkin hanya Naruto yang menyadari itu semua.

 _Hime, kau tak berniat meninggalkanku kan?_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlintas di kepala Naruto.

Naruto melihat Hinata memperhatikannya, hanya memandang terus padanya. Sebentar lagi permainan ini akan berakhir, Naruto seakan tak rela. Ia merasa jika permainan ini berakhir maka Hinata pun..

Hinata tersenyum begitu lebar ke arah Naruto. Permainannya berakhir, dan begitu pula semuanya.

 _Naruto-kun, aku senang sekali._

"HIIINAAATAAAAA!"

Teriakan Naruto seolah menyadarkan mereka semua bahwa saat ini Hinata tengah tergeletak di atas panggung seraya mendekap erat biolanya.

 _Naruto-kun, mengapa kau berteriak? Aku baik-baik saja._

Naruto bergegas menaikki panggung, ia tak peduli lagi akan semuanya. Ia hanya ingin mendekap Hinatanya, putri dalam hidupnya.

Samar-samar, Hinata dapat melihat Naruto menghampiri dirinya dan mendekap erat tubuhnya.

 _Sungguh hangat, Naruto-kun_.

"Sadar, Hinata.." Naruto mengoncang-goncang tubuh Hinata.

 _Apa yang kau gumamkan, Naruto-kun?_

Pandangan Hinata sudah mengabur, pendengarannya pun tak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi, ia masih dapat tersenyum dan itu membuat hati Naruto sakit.

"Hinata! Ku mohoon.."

 _Kau menangis, Naruto-kun? Gomen.. ku kira aku dapat bertahan, tapi, itu hanyalah perkiraan dari seorang manusia. Jantungku sakit sekali._

Hinata mengeratkan pelukan pada biolanya, biola ini berharga melebihi hidupnya, ini biola pemberian Naruto untuknya. Bahkan lebih berharga dari Stradivarius.

Samar-samar Hinata dapat mendengar suara Naruto maupun keluarganya juga keluarga Naruto.

"Hinata.."

 _Aku ingin kau memanggilku Hime._

"Katanya kau akan berada di sisiku."

 _Aku memang akan terus berada di sisimu, Naruto-kun._

"Kita sebentar lagi menikah, lhoo.."

 _Gomen, Naruto-kun._

"Mengapa, Hinata?"

Semua yang ada di sana hanya dapat terdiam, menyaksikan adegan yang begitu menyayat hati ini. Naruto menangis seraya memeluk erat Hinata.

 _Ittekimasu, Naruto-kun._

Perlahan-lahan, mata Hinata benar-benar tertutup.

Hidup Naruto benar-benar hancur saat merasakan badan Hinata yang perlahan mendingin.

 _Tinggal selangkah lagi, Hinata, kau akan menjadi milikku, tapi, sekarang kau pergi meninggalkanku ke tempat di mana aku tak dapat menjangkaumu. Apakah sejak saat aku mengecewakanmu, jalan kita sudah berbeda? Atau sejak lahir, kita sudah tidak sejalan?_

 _Gomen, Hinata._

 _Sekarang aku bingung, harus aku apakan rasa kesal ini? Ku salahkan pada siapa? Pada Kami-sama? Pada kecerobohan diriku karena lagi-lagi lupa men-charger ponsel? Atau pada penyakit sialanmu?_

 _Aku menyesali semua keputusanku. Ku kira jika aku bekerja lebih keras aku akan memiliki waktu luang untukmu setelah menikah, aku bisa menemani masa-masa sulitmu ketika operasi dan penyembuhan lukamu tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan. Tapi, apakah itu juga salah?_

 _Apakah cinta kita memang begitu menyedihkan? Sama seperti lagu kesukaan kita, love's sorrow..._

"Naruto, ada yang ingin kuberi"

Naruto yang sebelumnya terpaku pada makam Hinata, mengalihkan perhatian pada Neji, yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hn?"

"Ini adalah surat dari Hinata, bacalah."

Naruto memandang surat Hinata, lalu, mengambilnya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Arigatou." Suaranya pun terdengar lirih dan tak bertenaga. Ia bisa apa ketika alasannya hidup direnggut secara paksa darinya?

 _Naruto-kun, apakah kamu bahagia?_

Mana mungkin bisa, kau pergi bergitu saja, Hinata.

 _Maafkan aku ya, jika surat ini kau baca berarti aku sudah tidak di sisi Naruto-kun lagi._

Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu Hinata.

 _Padahal aku yakin lhoo bahwa aku akan sembuh, tapi, sepetinya Kami-sama tak mengizinkan itu ya, Naruto-kun._

Mungkin saja, percaya dirimu kuat sekali.

 _Nee, Naruto-kun, apakah kau merasa sedih?_

Tentu saja.

 _Merasa kesepian?_

Pasti.

 _Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?_

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

 _Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Naruto-kun._

Aku tahu itu.

 _Naruto-kun, aku sedih tahu, padahal aku ingin kita menikah, aku ingin punya anak, tapi.._

Aku pun sama Hinata.

 _Aku tahu kok kenapa akhir-akhir ini Naruto-kun sibuk, aku bertanya pada Shikamaru. Jadi, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri ya._

Itu sulit, _Hime._

 _Aku suka panggilan Hime itu, Naruto-kun._

Akan ku ucapkan berulang kali, _Hime_.

 _Gomen ya, aku tak bisa menunjukkan permainan biola yang begitu kau sukai lagi._

Sulit untuk memaafkanmu, Hime.

 _Lalu, apakah selama ini laguku dapat menyentuh hatimu? Apakah laguku sampai padamu?_

Bahkan lagumu itu menguasai jiwaku, Hinata.

 _Jangan lupakan aku._

Tak akan bisa Hinata, kau berharga bagiku.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun dan akan selalu begitu._

 _Sayonara._

 _Dari Hinata, istrimu, bolehkah aku menyebutnya demikian?_

"Aku pun akan selalu mencintaimu, Hime, istriku." Naruto mendekap surat dari Hinata seraya menangis tanpa henti. Apakah hidup tanpa Hinata akan menyenangkan? Apakah semua akan kembali seperti semula?

 _Apakah aku akan baik-baik saja Hime? Sedangkan saat ini pun aku begitu merindukanmu, istriku._

" _Bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kecil setelah menyelesaikan permainan biolanya._

" _Hime, aku suka sekali permainan biolamu. Sangat indah dan begitu memukau," ucap Naruto kecil seraya tersenyum._

" _Arigatou, Naruto-kun."_

 _Pujian Naruto tak ayal memuat pipi Hinata kecil merona._

" _Aku ingin berdiri di panggung dunia, Naruto-kun." Tiba-tiba Hinata mengungkapkan cita-citanya pada Naruto._

" _Kalau begitu, setelah cita-cita Hime tercapai, Naru akan menjeputmu dan menjadikan Hime sebagai istriku."_

 _Itu hanya ucapan polos dari anak kecil, tapi, Naruto kecil tahu, kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dengan serius dan berasal dari hatinya._

" _Dengan senang hati, Naru." Hinata pun langsung membalasnya tanpa berpikir panjang._

 _Mereka memang tak tahu apa itu cinta ataupun pernikahan, tapi, mereka menyadarinya, sejak saat itu mereka mulai mengoyak takdir kami-sama, memilih berjuang untuk berjalan di jalan yang sama, di mana seharusnya berjalan bersama saja mereka tak bisa, tidak untuk kehidupan saat ini._

 _Owari_ ~


End file.
